Broken Crown
by writingbythesurf
Summary: A twist on the combined storylines of Thor and the Avengers. Odin has two children: Loki, the Prince of Mischief, and Laura, the princess who has not yet found a purpose. Both of them have dark secrets. One of the secrets will empower: the other will destroy. (Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my OC Laura.)
1. The Beginning

Realms.

This is a word that your kind consider to be many things.

Realms, a royal domain. Realms, the sphere in which things happen. Realms, the special field or province for someone.

What I speak of is so much more. Something you couldn't even imagine within your mind. Here, on Earth, or Midgard, as it is called elsewhere, we like to pretend we're the only ones in existence. But that, my friends, is the biggest lie of them all. We are only one of nine realms, held together by Yggdrasil, the Tree of Life. Alfheim, Svartalheim, Nidavellir, Niflheim, Muspelheim, Vanaheim, Midgard, Asgard, and Jotunheim. Nine whole worlds, only one of which we have ever seen. Well, now that you know, you are curious, are you not? I cannot show you too much, for that would spoil your thirsty mind. But surely, you will allow me to tell you of Asgard, home of the Gods. Here lives a great king, Odin, and his queen, Frigga. They have two children, Loki, the prince of mischief and magic, and Laura, the princess who has not yet discovered her purpose. Both of them have secrets hovering in their shadows, but that is for you to discover. Here is where we begin.

* * *

><p>"For Laufey!"<p>

"For Odin!"

These were the battle cries that rang out in the cold, barren lands of Jotunheim, the land of Laufey and the Frost Giants. Odin, King of Asgard, had so hoped they wouldn't have to be said, that some treaty could be reached. Now, Asgardians and Jotuns clashed across the frozen fields. Asgardians were gaining the advantage-the battle would be ending soon. Odin, with one eye scratched and bloodied, turned and rode to the ancient Temple of the Giants. Once there, the Allfather dismounted his horse and strode inside the temple. His good eye searched the space. He had sensed something powerful here. The King paused. A wailing cry could be heard from the inner sanctum. Odin quickened his steps and passed through another icy corridor. On a pedestal on the edge of the Temple was a silk pillow, and in it was a crying baby. It had the same blue skin as its kin, and the same reddened eyes. Odin slowly approached the pedestal. He had known of no Son of Jotunheim. This child was the vessel of power he'd felt upon entering Jotunheim. Odin lifted the baby into his arms. As he held it, the child's skin melted from the rich blue to a normal flesh tone that resembled Odin's. His eyes turned a glinting, beautiful emerald. The baby smiled at Odin, as if he knew what the King was thinking. The Allfather smiled and whispered, "Loki." That was the child's name, he knew. Right then and there he decided: this Son of Laufey would become a Son of Odin. He would join Odin and Frigga's only daughter, Laura. This child wouldn't have to suffer the war-torn ways of the Frost Giants. He would forge a future alliance between Asgard and Jotunheim. Odin raised his staff and disappeared in a gold haze. He joined his armies on the edge of fallen Jotunheim, and was taken back to Asgard by the Bifrost.

**So yeah, guys, this is the beginning! Stay tuned if you'd like to find out where this leads.**


	2. Mischief

_Eight years later…_

"Oh, Loki…"

Laura, the eight-year-old daughter of Odin sighed and put a hand to her forehead.

"How do we explain this to Father?"

Her brother of the same age, Loki, turned to her with a smirk on his face.

"Who said Father was going to find out?"

His green eyes glinted with mischief, something he was well known for. Loki's special ability was magic. He was the prince of pranks and the symbol of mischief. He'd been working on his magic for a few years now, and he was skilled. Laura still had no abilities, although she was a good fighter, but refused to let it bother her. In fact, she was a little glad, for she was never blamed for anything. Loki, on the other hand…he was blamed for _everything_ that went wrong. Loki had been practicing making a flame and accidently set several corridors on fire. Laura had been the one to discover him standing uncertainly in the middle of the hallway. Now, she was close to ignoring Loki's plea of not telling Odin, but her own orneriness got the best of her. She used her elbow to bump a barrel. It rolled down the hall, still on fire, and passed flame to a tapestry. The cloth swung down toward an approaching servant. Loki clapped a hand over his mouth, already seeing what would happen. The tapestry only touched the bowl for a brief second, but it set the dry greens inside aflame, making the servant screech and drop the bowl. Laura grinned.

"Race you to the stables."

The two children ran off down the hall, laughing at their prank.

**Just some mischievous fluff for my characters. Hope you liked it!**


	3. The Moon's Light

_Five years later…_

In Asgard, it was nearly midnight. Everyone was asleep besides a few guards and Heimdall, who never, ever slept.

And two siblings.

Every month, Loki and Laura, now each thirteen years old, snuck out and used a portal to sneak to Midgard and have a party with other spirits of godly origin. They'd been going since the age of ten, and had a great time.

"I think we're clear."

Laura peeked out from behind a pillar, clad in her regular clothing and shrouded in a green cloak.

"Indeed."

Loki emerged from the shadows. He wore a cloak like Laura's. The two siblings snuck along the wall and reached the palace entrance. Two guards stood on either side of the double doors. Laura glanced at her brother, who always had a plan. He held out his hand. A bright flash shone from the next corridor, followed by a loud clatter. The guards glanced at each other and headed the other direction. The duo hiding behind a pillar waited only a split second before running to the doors and going outside onto the bridge. Laura carefully pressed the doors shut again, not making a sound. Loki grinned at her. "Ah, the rush." Laura froze, staring at the sky behind him. He turned, puzzled, and saw nothing. He followed her eyes and saw she was looking at the moon. It was full tonight, shining a bright illumination on the city. Loki looked back at Laura. "Laura? Laura, are you alright?" He looked into her eyes and saw they were turning a pale silver, a stark difference from their normal bright blue. His sister stared at the moon as if in a trance. She swayed and fell. Loki caught her, falling to his knees. "Laura! Laura, look at me!" She only kept her gaze on the silver orb in the sky. Loki, completely alarmed now, peeked through the doors to the palace and, with a green flash, knocked the two guards unconscious. He then dragged Laura through the doors. Loki quickly yanked the doors shut, blocking the moon's light. Laura gasped and sat up. Loki knelt beside her. "Laura, are you alright? You were staring at the moon. What happened?" She shook her head. "I…I really don't know. I felt connected to it, somehow. Like it was trying to help me but wasn't…strong enough." Loki sighed and pulled Laura to her feet. "Well, do try not to scare me like that, alright?" She smiled. "Don't worry, brother. I can control myself."

**Dun dun dun! Could this be Laura's secret? Just a freak hallucination? Keep reading to find out!**


	4. An Unwanted Throne

_Six years later…_

"You asked to see me, Father?"

Laura entered the throne room with a straight, regal posture, as she had been taught. Odin had called her here. She eyed the King with veiled curiosity.

"I did, Laura, because I needed to speak to you."

She raised an eyebrow and waited for him to elaborate.

"First matter, I must ask, how is Loki?"

Laura paused, mentally calculating her answer. Loki was well? He was alright? He was…as expected? None of them were entirely accurate. Loki seemed fine, but Laura, having grown up with him, could see part of him was always a facade. Personally, Laura thought Odin was neglecting his only son. He barely talked to him anymore, or attempted to keep him grounded. Frigga was the only one besides Laura who paid Loki much attention these days. Loki was bothered by this, no matter how much he thought he was concealing it. Laura finally decided for the half-honest answer.

"He is well, I suppose. Perhaps you should ask him yourself."

Odin seemed to take that into consideration before continuing.

"I wanted to talk to you about the throne."

Laura was taken by surprise. It had been a looming topic, as both Loki and Laura would be qualified for the throne when they turned twenty next year, but Odin hadn't mentioned it until now. She stared at him. "What about it?"

"I believe you are most qualified to rule."

Laura was taken aback. "You-you do?"

It was stupid of her to sound so shocked, but she couldn't help it. It had been awhile since a new queen had been chosen. She had been expecting Loki to be chosen. But, then again, Odin had basically been ignoring him lately.

"Pardon me for saying so, but I believe Loki should have the throne, Father."

"Why is that?"

"He's your only son. He deserves the throne more than I do."

"Nonsense. You have worked hard."

"Perhaps, but-"

"No more, Laura. I have decided."

"…Of course, Father. When are you going to announce this?"

"Tomorrow."

"Would…would you mind waiting?"

"Why would I wait to announce your inheritance?"

"Would. You mind?"

"I suppose not. How long?"

"Until the summer solstice."

"Very well."

"Thank you, Father."

Laura bowed and left quickly, the large golden doors sweeping shut behind her. She strode off down the hall towards her mother's chambers, a sullen look on her face.

* * *

><p>Laura knocked on Frigga's door, and her mother called, "Come in." Laura pushed the door open and looked around somewhat furtively. "Is Loki here?"<p>

"He's in the stables, if you're looking for your brother."

"I actually wanted to see you, Mother."

Laura walked over to the couch by the fire where Frigga was seated. "May I speak with you honestly?" The queen smiled warmly.

"Of course, Laura. You are always safe in my confidence."

Laura paused. "You won't tell Father?"

"Not if you don't wish me to."

Laura sighed. "Did…did you know Father had chosen me for the throne?"

Frigga creased her forehead. "I did not. He told you?"

"Yes, just now." Laura paused.

"What is it?" Her mother encouraged, sensing she wanted to continue.

"The issue is, I don't want the throne. I want Loki to have it."

Frigga didn't seem too surprised. "Odin was against this, I assume?"

"He completely refused. I'm not sure what to do."

Frigga tilted her head, thinking. "May I ask why you wish Loki to have the throne?"

Laura bit her lip and looked up at Frigga. "You're the only one besides me who sees him frequently. You know how he seems lately. It's as if he feels unwanted. He tries to hide it but I know I'm right. Odin ignores him." Laura paused before continuing. "At least at present, Loki has hope. I'm afraid if he found out I was inheriting the throne he would be…well, different. I convinced Odin to withhold the announcement until the solstice, but that isn't long." Laura took her mother's hand. "I want to help Loki, and I know you do as well. Help me find a way."

**The plot continues! Laura really wants to help Loki, but doesn't know how. Stay tuned!**


	5. Getting Away

After her conversation with Frigga, Laura walked down to the stables. She found her brother tending to his horse, Midnight. He had a look of deep thought. Laura smiled. "Morning, brother." He jumped a mile, banging a hand on the wooden stall door.

"Norns, Laura, you scared me."

But her stunt brought a genuine smile to his face, something that seemed an effort these days. Laura smiled back, stepping into the stall of her horse, Scarlet. The animal moaned with pleasure when Laura scratched her under her chin. Laura said with a note of mischievousness in her voice, "I was thinking of traveling to Scarlnos to, ah…redecorate." Laura knew without looking that Loki was smirking. When they were younger, the siblings used to travel to the foreign city and mess with Prince Herlies. The prince was ridiculously proud of his artwork across the city, but in all truth, it was hideous. No one said anything because they were afraid of his power, but Loki and Laura had gotten the idea to vandalize the city to anger Herlies. They'd nearly been caught several times, but it always offered adventure. Loki turned with an evil smile. "When do we leave?"

They traveled to Scarlnos that morning and didn't return until dinnertime. Laura and Loki rode into the stables laughing.

"And-and he stuck his chest out-because…because…"

The fact that Laura couldn't finish her sentence brought another bout of laughter. Other riders stared, but neither sibling took notice as they were laughing to the point of tears. Laura dismounted her horse and stumbled, leaning against the wall in an attempt to collect herself. "Okay, okay. I'm over it." Scarlet neighed in her stall, and Laura looked back at her brother, who was standing with feet spread apart and chest stuck out. He gritted his teeth and breathed like a horse. He adopted Herlies' accent and put his hands on his hips, completing the magnificent impersonation of Prince Herlies. "My artwork is magnificent! You are foolish to think otherwise!" Laura screeched with laughter, more tears rolling down her face when she beat her fist on the wall. She couldn't control herself now. Laura slid to the ground, not caring if her riding clothes got dirt on them. Loki managed to keep himself contained a few seconds longer before he lost his composure. It took a full two minutes before the siblings could look at each other without bursting into hysteria. Loki sat down next to Laura and sighed. "Ah, good times." Laura had a small smile on her face that spoke entirely of containment. "Indeed." Loki paused for a moment.

"Thank you, Laura."

"What are you thanking me for?"

"I…just needed some time away, that's all. I enjoyed spending a day with you."

Laura clasped his hand in hers. "As did I. Loki…"

She stopped. Her brother waited for her to continue, so she did.

"You…you know I love you, right?"

"Yes, of course."

Laura's smile was now forced. "It's just…there are some difficult times coming, I suppose, and I…I want you to know that I'm on your side."

Loki smiled and squeezed her hand. "Have no fear, sister. I know you are."

**More fluff. 'Nuff said.**


	6. True Parentage

After dinner, both Loki and Laura headed to their rooms. Laura slept soundly that night. Loki, however, did not.

_Loki exhaled and watched his breath make a cloud of vapor. He shivered. He was in the cold, icy land of glaciers the Gods called Jotunheim. He'd never been anywhere this frigid. Loki walked through the snow, not sure where he was going but having the feeling that he should not linger in one place for too long…for fear of what? He hadn't the slightest idea. Loki reached a great temple and stepped inside with curiosity. What he found made his heart stop. Atop a spiked and icy throne sat the largest Frost Giant Loki had ever seen. The blue man slowly smiled. "So, Odinson, you have at last made it here." His voice was deep, mocking, and old as the land around him._

_"Who are you?" Loki demanded. "How have you met me in dreams?" The giant leaned sideways as if this was the most casual chance meeting possible. _

_"I am Laufey, King of the Frost Giants. Do you know who you are, child?" Loki regarded Laufey suspiciously. _

_"Loki, of Asgard. Son of Odin." Laufey chuckled. "No, you're not." _

_"Not what?" _

_"You are not Odin's son. Only your sister is a true child of Asgard." Loki swallowed, unnerved but determined not to let on it. "You're wrong, fool." Laufey waved a hand. "I am never wrong." _

_A harsh wind rushed through the chamber, and suddenly Laufey was Loki's size, standing directly in front of the trickster. The King of Jotunheim reached forward and touched a freezing finger to the side of Loki's neck. His skin began to turn blue. Loki's breath caught in shock as Laufey leaned closer with a smirk. "Odin took you in the heat of the battle. You are my son, not his."_

With a strangled gasp, Loki bolted upright. He got up and looked in the mirror. His skin was no longer blue, but he could still feel the cold touch of the Frost Giant king.

And that was how he knew it was true. He didn't belong in Asgard. He wasn't the Son of Odin. Loki was sworn to Laufey and the Frost Giants, Asgard's worst enemy.

**Now that the first dark secret is revealed, what will the next one be? What will be the backlash of Loki's true parentage? Keep reading, friends!**


	7. Confrontation

No one caught sight of Loki until the following night. He had sat in his room simply thinking while daylight burned. Bouncing between emotions all day, Loki had finally come to terms with…

Anger.

Loki stormed down the hall towards Odin's throne room, a dark look in place. He had a few choice words for his "Father." Odin didn't appear startled when the doors burst open. Loki marched right up to Odin and demanded, "Why?!"

Odin rose from his seat. "Loki, please, what are you asking?"

"Why didn't you tell me I was a Frost Giant?!"

The words slipped from Odin for a moment. The King heaved a long-suffering sigh. "Ah…that."

"Ah…that?!" Loki imitated, disgusted. "You took me from the Temple, didn't you? During the war? Yes or no?"

"Yes."

Loki's lip curled. "Then, you took me for a purpose. What was it?"

Odin looked hesitant to reply.

"TELL ME!" Loki's shout rang through the chamber. Odin tapped a finger on his staff.

"I had hoped, one day, you could unite our kingdoms and bring about a peace between Asgard and the Jotuns."

Loki waved a hand at the walls around him. "So, what, I'm just another stolen relic, locked up-here-until you might have use of me?"

Odin didn't answer. Loki scoffed. "Some Father you are. Maybe I was better off in Jotunheim. Here, everyone betrays me." He stormed out, and the large golden doors slammed shut with magic.

**Sorry this chapter is so short, but I just divided this up into parts. Next, more backlash!**


	8. Did You Know?

Laura was reading in silence in her chambers when she heard an angry roar, followed by a loud crash. The voice sounded too much like her brother to ignore. She shut her book, dropped it on her bed, and emerged from her room to find the source of the noise. It was, in fact, her brother. His back was to her. A chair had been thrown against the wall and broken. "Loki?" Laura ventured, unsure what was happening. "What's going on?" He turned to face her with a thunderous look on his face.

"Did you know?"

His voice was taut and angry. Laura blinked. "Did I know what?"

"Did you know I was a Frost Giant?!"

She froze, her jaw slack with shock. "You…what?"

Loki gritted his teeth. "Don't act surprised, you must have known!"

"Loki, I-I had no idea-"

"Tell me the truth!"

"I am! I swear upon the Nine Realms-"

"You LIE!"

Loki's eyes flashed, and his skin melted into blue flesh. An icy blast shot out around him. The force was enough to knock Laura off her feet and down the hall. She slid a few feet and lay still. Loki waited for her to get up, but when she didn't, the anger dropped out of his grasp and was replaced by guilt. Loki ran to her side, his skin turning flesh tone again. "Laura?" She didn't answer. Loki gently touched her cheek and found her skin was ice cold. He was horrified. What had he done to his sister? He hadn't wanted to hurt her. Loki thought hard. There must be something he could do, something that would help her…anything. Loki glanced up and saw the round silver symbol of Odin above a door. The sphere reminded him of…the moon. Loki still remembered that night when they were thirteen.

_"I…I really don't know. I felt connected to it, somehow. Like it was trying to help me, but…wasn't strong enough."_

Loki gathered his sister in his arms and whispered, "May the Gods be with us." He really hoped this worked. Loki set off towards the entrance. Guards gave him curious looks, but no one dared speak because of the anger in his eyes. Loki walked out the doors, onto the Bifrost. He laid Laura down on the bridge and looked hopefully up at the sky. The stars shone, sprinkled around the moon, which was bright as ever. Loki swallowed nervously. "She said you wanted to help her. Prove it now." A few seconds passed, then suddenly two columns of silver light broke the surface of the water below the bridge. The illumination swirled above them, then shot down to the bridge and traced circles around Laura. The light seemed to break apart and float into the air like snow, the light sparkling and flashing as it rose. Loki watched in slight awe. Then he felt Laura take in a deep breath and was relieved when she opened her eyes. They were silver now, but substantial and pure. The lights flickered for a moment before shooting up into the sky and blinking out. Laura sat up, staring at the sky in amazement before turning to Loki. "Thank you." Her brother bit his lip. "I'm very sorry, Laura. It is Odin I am angry at, not you. You have done nothing."

"So, you're a Frost Giant?"

She didn't sound accusatory, just surprised. Loki slowly nodded yes. Laura gazed back at the stars. "And Father hid this from you?"

"Yes."

Laura surprised him by muttering, "Curse him." Suddenly, the doors to the palace burst open, and Odin came out surrounded by soldiers. "Loki!" Both siblings jumped to their feet. Laura was quick to see the way the soldiers held their weapons at the ready. As if Loki was a threat. Just like that, she knew her brother was in danger. Laura backed in front of him protectively, her jaw clenched. Odin pointed his spear at Loki. "You have stolen the Casket of Ancient Winters! Why?" Laura glanced at her brother and mouthed, "You stole the Casket?!" Loki gulped. The armies weren't supposed to learn of the theft until he was gone. Oops.

**The second secret is revealed! Laura is connected with the moon somehow. Find out more and keep reading!**


	9. Escape For One

Odin raised a hand, trembling with anger. "Loki Laufeyson-" Loki flinched when Odin called him by his true name. "You have stolen an object of great power and nearly killed your sister! You aren't worthy of this realm! In the name of my father, and those before him-" Laura gasped, realizing Odin was intending to banish her brother.

"Loki!" Loki stomped a foot on the ground, sending a rush of ice towards the group. The shards interlaced and turned into a thick wall that separated the siblings from the others. Loki quickly turned to his sister. "I'm sorry, Laura. I have to leave." Knowing it would only be a short time before Odin broke through the ice, he turned and ran towards Heimdall's observatory. Laura ran after him.

"Where will you go?"

"Jotunheim, sister."

"Why are you going there?"

"I stole the Casket, because if I destroy it, Jotunheim will cease to exist. Laufey and his race will be gone."

"Loki, you can't go there alone!"

"You're certainly not coming with me." Loki charged into the observatory. "Heimdall, open a path to Jotunheim at once." The Gatekeeper plunged his sword into the center of the pedestal, and the portal crackled to life, spinning in a multitude of colors. Loki stood in front of it and turned to face Laura. He took her hand. "I'm sorry, alright? But this is something I must do alone. Being with me is dangerous for you." Odin and his soldiers burst through the door, weapons pointed at Loki. Loki gripped Laura's hand tighter before she shimmered and reappeared on the other side of the observatory, just as a shot from Odin's spear would have hit the both of them. Loki moved out of the way but continued to stand next to the portal. He looked at his sister with regret in his eyes. "You see? I don't belong here." Laura's eyes clouded with tears as he continued. "Farewell, sister. You'll be a great queen." The rays of light from the portal tore him away. The portal swirled to a stop before closing. Tears spilled out from Laura's eyes and streaked her face. A split-second passed before Laura whirled in Odin's direction, furious.

"How could you betray him like that? He was your son!"

"He was not truly my son." Odin reminded stiffly.

"Let me remind you of something; you took him in and raised him as your own!" Laura shouted, storming towards the king. "If you were only going to disown him then what was the point?!"

"Laura, you must understand-"

"What is there to understand? I didn't question your choices because I thought you knew better! It appears I was sorely mistaken." Laura's voice lowered to a threatening whisper. "Do you know what? Loki is to be envied. I wish you weren't my Father. You are an unjust ruler and a fool." Laura stared directly at the Allfather in unspoken challenge, her narrow eyes daring him to say something, to punish her. Odin instead spoke to the men behind him.

"Carry out my orders."

A few soldiers separated from the group and seized her, wrestling her towards the entrance. "What are you doing?" Laura demanded, looking at Odin. "Where are they taking me?" The Allfather looked impassive as ever. "Where you will be safe from Loki forever."

**Where is Laura being taken to be "safe" from her brother? Find out next chapter!**


	10. Walls of Gold

Laura was led through the palace and up a lone flight of steps, gold but more tarnished than the otherwise spotless castle. The guards said nothing. Laura gave up asking. They at last reached the top of the stairs, and what Laura saw made her heart skip a beat. It was a small room with smooth walls and a single barred window. It, too, was gold, but Laura knew it was a prison. One of the guards shoved her inside, and another shut the door, twisting the key into the lock and then returning it to his pocket. Laura clutched the bars as the guards strode away quickly. She didn't want to cry, but she started to anyways. Laura leaned against the bars and slid to the ground, choked by a sob.

102 days later…

Laura picked up the whittled chalk and scratched yet another line on the wall. She counted up the tallies etched across the wall and belatedly realized today was the 120th day of her imprisonment. That also meant today was her birthday. Her 20th birthday. The day she would have inherited the throne. Laura threw the chalk across the room and clenched her jaw. Now she wished more than anything she could dethrone Odin. Instead she was locked up and useless. Laura stood and peered out the barred window as best she could. Out loud she said the prayer she'd been saying ever since the guards threw her into this cell.

"Wherever you are, brother, I hope you are faring better than I."


	11. The Escaped Returns

Another 100 days passed with no change at all. Laura just managed not to be driven insane. She had no idea when an important event happened: Loki returned to Asgard, defeated by the Avengers and in chains.

Odin stood on the Bifrost and watched the group of soldiers approach. Loki was with them, chained and gagged. His eyes were defiant and calculating. He hated everyone around him. Hated the mortals for sending him back here. Loki was ushered inside and left in a room with one of the most trusted warriors of the army, sworn to obey Odin:

Lady Sif.

She watched as Loki was brought in, gave the soldiers a nod, and sat down as they left. Sif avoided Loki's eyes. Sif had been very good friends with the princess Laura for many years. She had been told that Loki was the worst kind of war criminal now, invading Midgard and fighting its heroes, the Avengers, but Laura had always seemed so hopeful for her brother that Sif had to know the truth. She reached forward, pressed the side of the metal muzzle Loki wore and slid it off. He stared at her, clearly surprised she had even bothered to acknowledge him at all, much less allow him to speak. Sif looked him in the eyes. "Loki. Everyone tells me you're a criminal. I've seen you before, and I don't want to believe them." She sat down across from him. "Please tell me why you invaded Midgard. This isn't an interrogation, I sincerely want to know." Loki seemed hesitant, but parted his lips to reply. After a second, however, he stopped. His forehead creased. Sif raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" He seemed genuinely confused.

"I…I don't know." Sif sat back in surprise. "You don't know? Like, you aren't sure or you can't remember?" When he didn't answer, she tapped a finger against her gauntlet absentmindedly. "So you invaded a realm, found a whole army of Chitauri and you don't-" Loki jerked back suddenly. Sif's eyebrows sloped down. "What? What is it?" She could tell the name of the Chitauri had disturbed him deeply. "Is…is it something about the Chitauri?" Something flashed in Loki's eyes that looked like a yes, but before she could question him further, soldiers entered the room. "It is time for Loki's trial. We need to report to the Royal Court."


	12. Punishment

Sif nodded and slipped the muzzle back over Loki's mouth, a little disappointed she couldn't find out more. The soldiers prodded Loki out of the room, his chains jangling. Sif followed them, her face an impassive mask. The congregation entered the Royal Court in silence, and Sif broke away to join the Warriors Three, her friends Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun. She stood in a place of honor on a balcony. She watched as Loki stood before the Allfather, his eyes still defiant. Odin slammed his staff on the ground, and his voice ran across the large chamber. "Loki Laufeyson, for your crimes against Asgard, Jotunheim, and Midgard, you shall receive your fate with no resistance." Everyone in the Court waited. Odin lifted his head regally. "I have bargained with the Chitauri, and you shall be sent to them." No one expected any reaction from Loki, but they certainly got one. The trickster screamed against his mask, the sound muffled. One of the soldiers tossed a disk on the floor, and a portal opened right above it. Loki was dragged towards the wormhole, resisting for all he was worth. Sif, up above, clenched her fingers around the stone railing. Loki's reaction bothered her. He was supposed to be allies with the Chitauri, so why had he lost his composure? She swallowed the foul taste in her mouth as Loki was shoved into the wormhole. The portal closed, and the disk picked up. Odin banged his staff on the ground once again. "The assembly is dismissed."


	13. Still Living

That night, Laura sat in her cell, unaware of her brother's return or fate. The moon's light shone through the one window she had, making a ghostly white shape on the floor. Laura sat in the light and relished in the feeling of knowledge it gave her. She didn't know what her connection to the moon entailed, but she knew it gave her power during the nighttime. Sometimes, the moon told her things. A few stories that went back to before the Allfather. Sometimes, it just helped her not feel alone, that she had a companion, even if it was in the sky, far out of her reach. Laura sighed and looked up at the orb in the darkness. "Can…can you tell me if my brother still lives?" Small spheres of light blew in the window and settled on the ground in front of Laura. The light slowly turned dark and morphed into the shadow of a figure. Laura recognized the slicked-back hair and the sweep of regal clothing. It was her brother's silhouette. She breathed a sigh of relief and traced the figure, tears spilling out of her eyes for the first time in a few weeks. "Thank you." She whispered to the moon. A short gust of wind blew through the window, the spirit of the moon saying _You're welcome. _The shadow dissipated, and Laura curled up into a ball, trying to wish herself to sleep. She missed her brother so much, and had nearly driven herself insane wondering what had happened to him. At least he was alive. That was all she could know right now. The moon watched her from the sky with sadness. It knew the truth about what had happened to Loki. But it had not been asked, so it did not tell.


	14. Was It Wrong?

Lady Sif walked into the grand dining room and found the Warriors Three inside eating. She sat at the foot of the table. "May I ask you something, friends?" The three men gathered around a feast paused in their meal and looked at her expectantly. She bit her lip. "When Loki's sentence was announced, did…did his reaction bother you? I mean, he's not supposed to react, he's supposed to take his sentence like a war criminal, without admittance, without-without emotion…" Sif shook her head. "Perhaps it is just me."

"It did disturb me." Fandral piped up from across the table. "But I don't see the point in pursuing it. Loki's gone now." Sif plucked some grapes from a bowl in the center of the table.

"Perhaps you are right. It is not worth stressing over."


	15. Hope For One

One year later…

Laura picked up the shard of rock and scrabbled it lightly across the gold wall. Much more time had passed, with still no change in her imprisonment. Odin had said nothing to her, nor had she had any visitors. She suspected the Allfather had forbidden anyone from seeing her. To pass the time, Laura had broken a stone into several pieces and drawn on the walls. One half of the room was tallies for her days in the cell, the other half random drawings and words. Before all this chaos had taken place, Laura had been a talented artist, having learned from several professionals. She'd even had the heart to recall her brother perfectly and draw him on the wall. It wasn't entirely perfect, of course, but it glowed in the day and the night with astonishing realism, in sunlight and moonlight, and kept her brother from turning into a dream. She'd look at it each day and remember Loki in perfect detail, his laugh, his mischievous smile, and his old jokes. It kept her from giving up. Perhaps one day she'd see him again. Perhaps one day she'd be free. She had to keep hoping.

* * *

><p>Far away, in the land of the Chitauri, savage cheers broke the barren lands. The alien monsters were swarmed together in crowds shouting encouragement to their leader. The military lieutenant was at the front of the chaos. Before him was a huge cement slab, and chained to the rock was a haggard, pale frame. It was Loki, a fallen prince. The chains that held him to the rocks were also wrapped across his limbs, digging into his flesh to the point of bleeding. The muzzle that had been on him when he left Asgard still held in any words he might have said. The biggest of the Chitauri loomed in front of Loki and cut his cheek with a small blade. Loki tried his best not to wince and give the monster pleasure, but the pain still showed. The lieutenant smiled darkly. "This is but one of thousands of wounds you have earned, Laufeyson." Loki tensed when the monster leaned closer and said mockingly, "You wish for peace, trickster? There will be no peace. Not for you, monster. You're only getting what you deserve." The small blade in his hand morphed into a huge scythe, and Loki's pained scream rang out as the weapon pierced his flesh.<p> 


	16. To Save Loki

One year later…

Yet another year passed without much change. Odin still ruled Asgard, and Laura was still locked up. There had been no wars, so the land was at prosperity, save a few souls.

Lady Sif knocked on Frigga's door. "My queen, may I enter?" "Yes." Sif pushed the door open. "I have the drink you called for, my queen." Frigga took the goblet with a smile.

"Thank you, Sif. Might you have any questions for me?" Sif couldn't say she was surprised. "Your perceptiveness never fails, Frigga." Sif sat beside the queen. "Don't answer if you don't wish, but it's been on my mind today…do you miss them? Your children, I mean?" Frigga stared at the fire briefly.

"I do, very much. In fact, I would ask a favor of you, Sif…" The warrior raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

Frigga seemed uncomfortable, which was odd. "Lately, I've had an uneasy feeling that something had gone wrong with…" She closed her eyes for a second. "With Loki. I don't know why, it could be nothing, but I want to be sure. Will you ask Heimdall to show Loki to you? Tell him I sent you, and report back to me." Sif rose and bowed, one hand over her chest.

"I would be glad to, my queen."

Heimdall stood, still as a statue, in the center of his observatory. He stared ahead with his powerful amber eyes, seeing all but seeing only some that he chose. Lady Sif walked in the door. "Heimdall, may I make a request to you?" The Gatekeeper turned, both hands on his sword in a casual manner.

"What can I possibly do for you, Lady Sif?" She met his eyes, not unnerved by their power. "The queen has sent me here so that you might show me her son, Loki. She fears something may be amiss." Heimdall closed his eyes.

"I have seen him, and I'm afraid the queen is correct in her worry." Sif's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?"

Heimdall slid his sword into the pedestal, and it crackled with electricity. Sparks shot out, and rainbow energy beamed across the room and filtered into an image on the wall. Sif watched it carefully. She recognized the crowds of monsters as Chitauri. Sif turned to Heimdall. "What is it they cheer for?" The Chitauri were shouting hungrily, with power.

"Look closer."

Sif squinted and spotted the figure of a man, chained to a huge slab of rock. She saw that whoever it was had their mouth covered. With a very familiar muzzle…

"By the Gods. It's Loki." Sif said in shock. The man, which had looked certainly like a prince when she's last seen him two years ago, was now bony and pale. His narrow cheekbones only made him look thinner. The regal clothing he wore was torn and weathered…and soaked with blood. Loki's eyes were deeply afraid of what lay in front of him: a huge, hulking Chitauri lieutenant with an equally large blade. The image flickered out before Sif could see anymore. Not that she needed to. Heimdall gave her a knowing nod. "Do what you must, Sif." The female warrior turned on her heel and fled into the palace. She pushed many people out of her way in the hurry to tell Frigga what she had seen. When she reached the Queen's chambers, she flung the doors open and stormed inside, fists clenched. Frigga was already standing, and looked at Sif with trepidation.

"I was correct, wasn't I? Loki is not well?"

Sif bit her lip. "I'm afraid so. He's not well at all."

After telling Frigga what she'd seen, Sif then ran across the palace to tell the princess. She hadn't seen Laura since she'd been imprisoned, but she was smart enough to figure out where her cell was located. Sif arrived at the lone staircase and was angry enough to simply knock out the guards. She raced up the steps.

Laura heard running feet ascending the steps and rose from the ground in surprise. Lady Sif came into view and pressed against the door. "Laura, I bring news of your brother!" Laura approached the door, her expression thrilled. At company or at any news of her brother, Sif wasn't sure.

"Loki? What of him?"

Sif's eyes narrowed. "The Chitauri took control of your brother and forced him to invade Midgard. He has been punished for it. Your father sent him back to the Chitauri. They've been torturing him ever since. He nears death, I fear."

Laura was horrified. "I must help him!"

Sif smiled evilly and held up the key to Laura's cell. "Then it's a good thing I've got this."


	17. Arrival in Midgard

After visiting Sif's sorcerer friend who outfitted them with cloaking spells, Sif and Laura departed to Heimdall's observatory undetected. Upon entering the observatory, both revealed themselves. Sif knelt before the Gatekeeper. Heimdall had already seen her plans. He gave her a grave nod and slid his sword into the column. Heimdall turned to Laura. "Stand by the entrance and I shall reunite you and your brother somewhere safe as quickly as I can." The Gatekeeper disappeared in a flash of multicolored light.

Laura stood anxiously next to the portal, fiddling with the sleeve of her gown. Suddenly, the bridge passage roared to life. Laura glanced at it, then looked back at Sif.

"Thank you, my friend. Be well."

The Bifrost took her under its power and swept her away.

Laura reappeared through a rainbow haze and came back to her senses with a jolt. She quickly looked around. She was on an empty Midguardian street. There was a time difference between realms, so she must have arrived at an unfathomable hour, as she was under the impression streets were usually full of vehicles. The air was only slightly chilly, and streetlamps burned bright against the dark sky. Laura heard a fizzing sound and a thump, followed by a pained cry. She whipped her head around, and her eyes settled on the horrifying sight of her tortured brother. The princess barely fought down her scream. She dropped to her knees beside the quivering form and held him upright with absolute alarm. "Loki! By the Gods, what have they done?!" Her brother stared into her eyes with a mix of fear and shock. His skin was raw and scratched in so many places Laura couldn't count. His clothes were torn and worn thin. The fabric was stained a shade of red that would never come out. A metallic prisoner's muzzle covered his mouth. Loki was thin and gaunt almost beyond recognition. Laura held his shoulders in a death grip. Tears streamed down her face as she gathered her brother into a desperate hug. She sobbed. "Oh, Loki…I'm so sorry…" Loki didn't attempt her hug her back. He was too weak, by the shaking and effort of the attempt. It only disheartened his sister more.

Inside the building in front of the reunited siblings, the SHIELD Agent and Avenger Clint Barton sat awake on his bed. He couldn't sleep due to the Loki-related dreams he'd been having from his time of captivation. He still had them even though Loki had invaded two years ago. Barton got up and looked out the window. The street was empty at the moment, except for two people directly in front of Stark Tower on the sidewalk. Clint was immediately suspicious. Who would be outside Avengers headquarters at this hour? He squinted and drew back in shock when he recognized the male figure. He took his gun off the table. "Jarvis, wake everyone up and tell them we've got a reindeer games situation. They need to get outside as soon as possible and meet me."

"At once, Mr. Barton."


	18. Why Does He Fear You?

It took a total of three minutes for the rest of the team to gather, and together they ran outside armed. When they went out the sliding doors, Barton shot at the pair on the sidewalk. As the others came closer, the woman next to Loki suddenly glanced sideways and saw the bullet coming. Her eyes flashed white, and the bullet froze in midair, inches from Loki's chest. The stranger's eyes scoured the team as she slowly stood as if facing down the threat. The bullet fell harmless to the pavement. A moment of deadly silence passed. Loki moved backwards, away from the Avengers and whimpered in fear behind his muzzle. The woman noticed, and her eyes shone with anger.

"Why does he fear you?"

Iron Man glanced at the Captain, who was at the front of the group.

"Wait, what?" Steve was too busy staring at Loki.

"Stark, look at him."

Tony looked over the god. "Whoa. What the heck happened to Mr. Smooth? He's all beat up…"

"Why. Does. Loki. Fear you?" The stranger's voice was thick with hate. Stark smirked.

"Reindeer games is afraid of us because we defeated him and his slobbering army."

"That was you?"

"Uh-huh."

"Then I want nothing to do with you." The woman backed up, put a hand on Loki's arm, and scowled as she and the trickster god disappeared in a white haze.

Laura struggled across the empty street while trying to keep her brother from falling to the pavement. In front of her stood an apartment building. She rang the office's doorbell and waited impatiently. A middle-aged man opened the door and scowled, running a hand through his messy hair. "Whaddya want?"

"I need a room. Urgently."

The man's eyes grew wide when he caught sight of Loki. "Are you two cosplayers or something?"

Laura's forehead creased. "I do not understand."

"Well, if you want a room, I need the money up front."

Laura raised an eyebrow. "We have no money."

"Then no can do."

In a split second, Laura brought her fist up and punched the man in the face. Blood trickled down from his nose.

"Lady, that is so not cool! Who do you think you are?!"

Laura smirked. "Someone who needs a room and will kill you if they don't get it."

The keeper grunted. "Fine. I got a vacancy upstairs. One of my best ones."

The woman who had broken his nose smiled charmingly. "I thought we could come to an understanding."

The next morning, the Avengers woke up in a sort of daze. Everyone went to the breakfast table eager to discuss the events of the previous night. As Natasha sat down with her bagel, she glanced across the table at the Captain. "What do you think about all of this, Steve?" The soldier thought for a second, stirring his coffee absentmindedly.

"Well…it's sort of a mixed bag, I guess. I mean, I suppose it isn't good that he's back, but I don't think we have anything to worry about immediately. He wasn't exactly in fighting shape. That woman had to hold him up."

Barton sat down next to Natasha. "He makes a point. The guy we fought two years ago was healthy and strong by all means. Could've killed us all. But last night, he didn't look like a god, he looked like, well…"

"A homeless guy?" Stark piped up, sitting at the table with a slight grin. Bruce slid in beside him.

"This isn't funny, Tony."

"It can be." The billionaire said with a straight face.

Natasha rolled her eyes and ignored the comment. "We also should know who was with him."

Barton nodded. "We should be aware if there's another threat. Especially if she's Asgardian."

"I don't think she's a threat."

Everyone looked questioningly at Natasha, who obviously had wheels turning. "I mean, it looked like she had powers and everything, but I think if we talked to her and she saw our side of things, she wouldn't be angry with us. She cares about Loki, I saw it in her eyes. If she knows we don't want to hurt him, then we'll be fine."

Barton lifted an eyebrow. "First we have to decide that we don't want to hurt him."

Natasha looked him in the eye. "I know what he did to you, Clint, but all of you saw Loki. He was afraid of us. And…that muzzle. It was the same one he was wearing when we sent him back to Asgard. You can't tell me that doesn't bother you."

After a moment of silence, Bruce looked around. "If we want to talk peacefully to this girl, we've got to find her and send someone to see her." Tony looked over at Steve.

"You're Captain Honest. You go."

Steve sighed. "Alright. Let me know when you find her."


	19. Help?

The next day, Steve cautiously approached the falling-apart building that Loki and the woman were hiding in. He knocked on the door to the office and waited. A heavy-set, greasy-looking man opened the door. "Whaddya want?" Steve did his best to ignore the pungent odor wafting from the office. "I, ah, was looking for someone who came here last night. A man and a woman. The man would've been badly hurt…"

"The cosplayers? Yeah, they're up in 304. Real characters." The man shook his head and walked back into his office, shutting the door loudly. Steve chuckled and began ascending the stairs. He reached the third floor and found the fourth room on the right side of the hall. Pasting on his best-what had Tony called it-Captain Honest smile, Rogers knocked on the cheap slab of wood. He did expect hostilities, but what he didn't expect was for the door to fly open, and the woman he was seeking to pin him to the ground in two seconds flat. A loose strand of her brown hair hung in her face when she leaned forward and demanded, "Why are you here? What do you want? I thought I told you to stay away from me and my brother!" Steve held his hands up, eyes wide. "Whoa, whoa! You've got the wrong idea! We want to help you!" "What reason do I have to believe that?" she hissed. "Not many." Rogers admitted. "But no matter what you may think of us, you should know that we in no way support whatever happened to your brother. It's inhumane. We would never have let him go if we have known. I swear on my life." She stared into his eyes for a moment as if searching his soul for lies. Slowly, the woman got to her feet, releasing her press against his throat. She offered him a hand, her expression no longer aggressive but stern. "You have won my audience, nothing else." He nodded and took her hand. Steve followed her into the apartment. It was as cheap as the rest of the building, but it at least appeared like it would hold itself up. A simple bed was against a partition wall that only went halfway across the room. The rest was covered by a curtain. Steve stood in the center of the room, and the woman faced him as well. In her pale blue silk dress lined with gold embroidery, she looked laughably out of place in this dirty living space. The woman offered the faintest trace of a smile. "My name is Laura Odinson. As you may have guessed, I am also from Asgard. I am a child of Odin and Frigga. A true one." Rogers gave the smallest smile back. "Nice to meet you. How's Loki?" Her face nearly crumbled, and he felt a little guilty. "Sorry." "Quite alright. I will show him to you. As of now, he is unconscious. I suspect his body is too tired to be anything else." Laura motioned for him to follow and brushed aside the thin, faded curtains. On the other side of the wall was another bed. And on it lay Loki. Steve breath slowed dramatically. The prince looked like a ghost in the pale sheets. His skin was nearly white, but peppered with various shades of bruises and cuts, some that looked as if they would scar. Wearing only a simple green shirt and black pants, the trickster looked small and frail. Loki's face, though neutral, was tense. Rogers glanced at Laura in shock and saw her expression looked raw and afraid. "You care for him a lot, don't you?" The Asgardian looked up into his face, not bothering to hide her vulnerability. "He's my brother. We grew up together. All I ever wanted was for him to be happy. But it couldn't ever happen there." Her voice was hushed, and she sounded much younger than she looked. "I'm sorry." Steve said simply. He meant it, even if he didn't know what she was telling him. "The reason I came here…the Avengers want to help. If he came to the Tower, we could take good care of his and keep him protected. There are a lot of people here who would jump at the chance to recapture the terrorist." Laura stared at him. "You would do that?" "Of course. We're not called heroes for nothing." Steve said, smiling a little. Laura smiled back, though it looked empty. "I suppose. Once it is night, I will transport him to your tower. I sense you are kind, Captain Rogers." She strode across the room as Steve furrowed his brow. "Wait. I…I never told you my name…how did you know?" Laura looked at him over her shoulder. "The moon told me."


	20. A Sister?

That night, the Avengers waited in front of their headquarters for Laura and Loki. They were outside for about ten minutes before something happened. The moonlight flared, nearly blinding them, and then Laura appeared in a white shimmer, on her knees and holding Loki on the ground. The team approached. Steve knelt beside them and whispered to Laura, "Thank you for trusting us. I promise he'll be alright here." Tony and Bruce also approached. "Jesus." Tony muttered upon seeing the god again. "What the hell happened?"

Loki was taken inside and laid on a couch in the living space. Laura followed the Avengers into the kitchen. Tony was the first to speak. "So, you're Laura, right?" She nodded. "Yes."

"How do you know Loki?"

"He's my brother." Everyone stared.

"We never heard anything about a sister before." Laura lifted her shoulders.

"Well, he wasn't likely to mention me under the Chitauri's spell." Bruce furrowed his brow.

"Come again?"

Laura looked around at the heroes. "You don't know about this?"

No one said anything. She sighed. "No wonder you were a bit hostile. See, when Loki invaded your realm two years ago, it wasn't of his own accord as you think. The Chitauri took him under with their rather powerful persuasion. There was no way he could have resisted their rein. But, because Loki did it, Odin punished him by sending him back to the Chitauri homeworld." Natasha finally spoke up after a millisecond glance at Clint.

"They did this to him? How, exactly?"

"Torture." Laura said simply, her expression angry. "For two years."

"No offense," Tony said, "but why didn't you get to him sooner?"

Laura's face only darkened. "My father locked me up to keep me from following him. For my own good, supposedly."

Stark glanced at the others, who all had equally horrified faces. "Your dad sounds like a real jerk."

Laura tilted her head. "I do not understand."

"A not so nice person." Steve translated.

"True, I would say." Laura agreed. "It is only because of my mother and a good friend that I was freed."

Bruce looked across the table at Laura. "Just curious, but if you're in the royal family, do you have any sort of…" He made a flashing gesture with his hands.

"Magic?" Laura guessed. "Yes. Not as great as my brother's, but yes. I'm connected to the moon spirit. I'm most powerful at night, but my powers still work in the day also."

Tony shrugged. "We've seen a lot of things. I think we can buy that."


	21. Night Terrors

That night, after the sun went down, Laura had fallen fast asleep in a spare room next to the rest of the Avengers' rooms. Deep in blackness, extreme pain yanked her violently from her peaceful slumber. Her skin vibrated with agony, and she found she couldn't breathe. She shot upright in panic and realized belatedly that she was fine. Moonlight formed a rectangle where she sat, streaming through the window. Her eyes widened when she had another thought; if it wasn't her feeling those things, then it had to be…

_Loki._

Laura shot from the bed and into the hallway. As she dashed past one of the doors, a rumpled-looking Banner opened it and put on his glasses. "Laura, what are you doing?" She stopped.

"Doctor! Come on, quickly!" She ran on down the hall, and Banner followed her. The note of urgency in her voice told him something was wrong. Laura bounded down the stairs with him in tow and towards the couch they had put Loki on. Both Bruce and Laura launched further into panic when they heard the retching noise. Laura gasped and flew to her brother's side. "Gods, what's happening?" She took his head in her hands. Red was streaked down the side of Loki's face, leaking from his mouth. The god was shaking and making sounds like his throat was blocked.

He was choking on his own blood.

Where all that blood had come from, neither of them knew. But they had to stop it, or Loki was going to suffocate. Banner watched as moonlight coming in the window refracted and swept across Loki. Laura closed her eyes. What she saw horrified her. Loki was chained to a cold slab of rock on the Chitauri homeworld. He had wounds identical to the ones he had when she had found him. A giant, hulking Chitauri general stood over him, slicing at his throat and then squeezing it. Blood bubbled up in her brother's mouth and he began choking, just like he was on the couch. It was only a dream, but somehow the Chitauri were reaching him through it. Any damage inflicted there would become real. Laura concentrated hard, and then she appeared beside Loki in the dream. She thrust her hands out, and white spikes of lightning shot from her fingers, knocking the Chitauri man backwards, smoking. She put her hands on either side of Loki's head again. "Loki! Listen to me!" He was staring at her in glazed-over shock, looking numb though he was anything but. "You have to wake up! This isn't real! You're safe with me!" Loki didn't say anything. Laura leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "Help me destroy it." His eyes locked onto hers with new awareness.

"Laura." The barren world around them burned white.

Laura found herself back in the Avengers headquarters. Blood had covered her hands in the minute she'd been absent. Banner was looking at her in concern.

"What's going on?" She turned to him, her eyes moist. She looked horrified.

"It was just a dream." Just then, Loki coughed again, and his sister turned back to him. "Loki." The god's emerald eyes cracked open, and he almost smiled.

"Laura." She hugged him, and he squeezed back weakly. Remembering he was hurt, she yelped a little and let him down.

"Apologies, brother." He chuckled, the sound ringing false as he wheezed a little.

"Quite…alright. It's been awhile, hasn't-" He suddenly cut off, jumping backward. His eyes were fixed on Bruce, who winced. "What is he doing here?!" Loki demanded. Laura took his hand.

"Calm down. I promise you are safe. They know, Loki. They want to help you but you have to let them." Banner watched, a bit stunned, as the god relaxed.

"If…if you say so, Laura." She smiled.

"I'll be right back. Please don't hurt yourself further." Loki again smiled faintly, though his eyes were clouded with pain, as his sister passed the couch. Neither he, nor Banner, saw her frame shake or the tears start to fall as she crossed the threshold.

Laura rushed into the bathroom, tears flowing freely down her face. She gingerly yet quickly flipped the faucet and began rubbing her hands. The red spread across the sink, not yet being washed away. She stared in fear. Being covered in Loki's blood did something to her. It shut her down, made her afraid...Laura shook herself out of it. A figure appeared in the doorway. It was Agent Romanoff. "Laura. What are you doing up this late?" Her smile fell when she saw all the blood in the sink and what remained on her hands. "Oh my God. What happened? Is everyone alright?" Laura's expression was a bit cornered. She locked eyes with Natasha for a second before looking back down at her hands.

"More or less." Romanoff straightened from leaning against the doorframe.

"What do you mean?" Laura was still trying to rid herself of the blood. Part of her skin was stained. Her hands shook as she brushed them again and again. Romanoff closed the space between them with one stride and grabbed Laura's hands. "Let me help." Laura looked up at her with startled, moist, silver eyes.

"...T-thank you."

Romanoff smiled warmly. "Anytime."

After her hands were clean, Laura returned to her brother and Banner. She glanced at Bruce and smiled weakly. "Could we be alone, please?" Doctor Banner smiled back.

"Of course. I'll be upstairs if you need anything."

He left quickly. Laura took her brother's hand. "Gods, Loki, I am so terribly sorry…I can't believe they let this happen…" He coughed slightly.

"You cannot blame yourself, Laura." His sister choked back a sob.

"But I do…" She put her arms around him, careful not to press into his injuries. Loki reached up, though it must have hurt to do so, and touched her face. He looked like he was afraid she would disappear.

"It's been so long since I've seen you…" Laura smiled sadly.

"I know."

"What happened while I was gone?" Laura scowled.

"I wouldn't know."

"What do you mean?" Laura looked pained.

"Father, he…he locked me away after you left. Lady Sif was the one who got me out when Heimdall discovered you." She saw something murderous flash inside Loki's eyes.

"How dare he! After everything he's done to me, he had to inflict pain on you as well?!" Laura sighed.

"I know, I know. He and I will be having a rather lengthy conversation." Laura squeezed his hand.

"For now, you should rest." He glanced up at the ceiling.

"Laura, why are we here? In the midst of the Avengers?"

"Because they want to help us. I promise, you will be perfectly safe. I'll stay with you." Loki smiled slightly.

"I know you will. Goodnight, Laura."

"Goodnight, brother."


	22. Trouble

Laura awoke the next morning startled. In her dream, she had seen her father's anger at her escape. She'd felt his rage vibrate through her bones. Frigga had calmed him down, insisting no one was involved but Laura herself.

Laura had her doubts that it was simply a dream.

She descended the stairs in a simple white dress to find the Avengers shuffling about the kitchen, presumably getting breakfast. Natasha spotted her looking unsure and smiled. "C'mon down, there's plenty for everyone." Laura smiled back gratefully. "You look nice for the morning." Romanoff added. The Asgardian lifted an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'd love to look like a goddess when I get out of bed."

"Lies." Laura said, though she admitted a small smile. She sat at the table. Natasha noticed her and Banner exchange what looked like a worried look, and raised an eyebrow in question. Tony and Clint took a seat, and with a grin, Iron Man handed Laura a plate. She gazed down cautiously at the frosted rectangles. Taking a bite, the Asgardian raised her eyebrows.

"Quite delicious, Stark. What do you mortals call these?"

"Pop Tarts. Many flavors for your convenience. Hey, Cap, how many flavors did they have when you were a kid?"

"Um." The Captain put down his coffee and looked slightly embarrassed. "I don't think they were invented yet." Tony pointed across the table at his teammate.

"You old guys were missing out! Best invention ever. Except for mine, of course." Almost everyone present took a second out of their day to roll their eyes. Laura looked confused.

"I have many questions about your world. I am puzzled by it." Tony waved a hand.

"Ask away, princess."

"Is the Captain somehow behind your time? You seem to be cheered to tease him about such things."

"Big yes."

"Are you always this enthusiastic during mornings?"

"If I'm awake."

"Does the Doctor change from a beast to a man? If so, I find this fascinating."

"Yep. He's a Hulk."

"I see. Does Hulk mean anything in your language?"

"It means run as fast as you can."

"In honesty?"

"No. It's just Hulk."

"What is this SHIELD?" Everyone froze.

"How do you know about SHIELD? Tell me you didn't meet Fury." Clint said, looking tense.

"No. I saw it on your and Natasha's uniforms. Last night."

"Well, somebody's observant." Romanoff muttered from the kitchen.

"It's a military organization that protects the world." Barton explained. "Like us, though they tend to be less pleasant than us."

"Does SHIELD know about Loki's presence?" Again, the room froze. Tony stood quickly.

"Crap. Do they?!" Stark ran from the room, and everyone followed, clearly alarmed.

"What troubles you?" Laura asked as Tony began tapping on a holographic screen that had somehow appeared against the wall. The room appeared to be some sort of lab. Laura recognized the armor Tony had been wearing the night before. Natasha turned to her and quickly explained.

"SHIELD is a government. They helped us in the Chitauri war and lost a man. If they find out about you and Loki, they'll want to take you away. And you really don't want SHIELD taking you away." Laura gave her a troubled look. "What?"

"It's just…I wasn't going to mention it, but Loki attacked your people. Why is it that you jumped to defend us? Do you not have any…reservations?" Steve gave her a tight smile.

"You're right to question us, but we have plain reasons. You're trustworthy. I saw it last night. And if Loki is innocent, then we should have no reservations." Laura sighed.

"You are correct, Captain. I'm sorry."

"Guys? Bad news." Tony turned, his expression anxious. "Fury and his lackeys are right outside the tower."

"We need a plan." The Captain pointed out. Tony nodded.

"We'll talk to him. Knowing Fury, he came ready to be aggressive. Bruce, go with Laura and stay near Loki. If things go south, both of you get him out and get somewhere safe. Don't reveal yourselves _unless_ things go south. If they do, press this button to communicate your location." Tony handed the small, thin metal rectangle to Bruce. "There's no feedback signal so SHIELD can't track it. Got it?" Laura and Banner both gave their acknowledgements and left quickly. Banner hid just out of sight behind a wall while Laura whispered the situation to her brother, who looked worried at once. She nodded and said something to him Bruce couldn't hear. Laura then joined him.

"Step out for a moment." She said. Puzzled, the Doctor did so. Laura waved a hand in front of his face, and suddenly the both of them vanished. Amazed, Banner looked at his hands, which from his perspective were still visible but translucent like glass.

"I thought it best we stand closer to Loki so we can quickly escape if need be. Is that alright?"

"Of course." They both took positions beside the couch. The remaining Avengers rushed to the dining room and hurriedly took up their once abandoned breakfast in an attempt to act like nothing was amiss. The beep sounded, signaling someone was requesting permission to enter the floor. Tony got up and opened the door, feigning slight confusion at the sight of Fury and a handful of heavily armed agents.

"What's up, One-Eyed Eagle? Anything-"

"Come to it, Stark." Fury practically barked. "Where's Loki?" Tony paled a little. So he already knew.

"Look, Nick, I know how this looks, but if you'll just-"

"No, Stark, I won't just!" Fury yelled at him, getting in his face. "You are harboring a terrorist! If you don't give him up this instant, I will-"

"Sorry, Fury, not happening." Tony didn't see it coming when the director of SHIELD punched him square in the face. He fell unconscious when his head hit the hard floor. Fury gestured to his agents, and half of them split off to ambush the others. The other half followed Fury into the next room, where Loki lay on the couch, feigning sleep. One of the agents tranquilized him, just in case he woke on the journey to the Helicarrier. Just as the agents moved to pick him up, it happened.

"Banner, now!" Laura said. Both Avenger and Asgardian flashed into sudden existence and dashed for the door. A film of white magic surrounded Loki, and he floated after them like a moth after light. Neither of them had wanted to carry him for worry of injuring him further in the chase that would follow. With many shouts of surprise, the agents stormed after them, Fury yelling orders. Laura and Bruce panted as they raced up stair case after stair case. Thundering footsteps trailed them persistently. Finally reaching the roof, the SHIELD agents literally steps behind, Laura and the Doctor burst out of the stairwell into the blinding sunlight.

"Stop!" Nick Fury commanded as the men around him took aim. Laura and Banner were too busy running for the roof's edge. "What are they doing?!" Fury marveled aloud. No one answered. A millisecond after they took the step that would have sent them plummeting towards the city, the trio disappeared in a blink of silver light.


	23. Sanctuary

Bruce looked around furiously. They were quite a few miles into the city, and there were still SHIELD sentries posted close by. Fury had really prepared for this. Laura paused beside him.

"Doctor, where are we meant to go?" She noticed his skin was flashing green. "Doctor?" He turned around.

"I know a safe place, but we have to find a way there."

"I could teleport-"

"SHIELD might have a way to track that. We can't risk it."

"I see. What do you propose, then?"

"We need a car."

"What is that?"

"A mode of transportation." Banner pointed across the street from the alley they'd landed in at a white Ford. Laura raised an eyebrow.

"How odd. How is it we acquire one?"

"Umm…we hotwire it?"

"What?"

"Never mind, just follow me." They took a network of alleys and quickly dashed into a parking garage. Bruce looked around until his gaze landed on an old, beaten up maroon Buick. It was ugly as anything, so hopefully the owner wouldn't miss it. Bruce felt a little bad for taking it, but there wasn't another way. He stood picking at the lock on the car while Laura waited patiently at his side. He'd learned how to do this many years ago, in his most desperate stage. At last the door popped open, and Laura laid Loki across the backseat before climbing in the passenger side herself. Bruce got the car to start and kicked it into gear. He didn't notice Laura staring in horror out the window until he looked at her to ask how to keep Loki from rolling around in the back. He followed her gaze and his stomach sank. A group of SHIELD agents were charging towards them, shouting at them to stop and get out of the car. Bruce cursed under his breath and backed out of the parking space.

"Keep Loki from breaking more bones in the back." He told Laura as he shoved the car into acceleration. It roared out of the garage. To Banner's dismay, there were five more cars full of Fury's lackeys waiting. Bruce focused on making in down the street. The black sedans immediately began following. Laura met Bruce's eyes with panic.

"How are we to escape without detection?"

"You're going to have to teleport us."

"But you said-"

"I know. Just…can you see a destination in someone's brain?"

"What-well, yes, I suppose."

"Then do it, now." Laura nervously laid her hand over Bruce's and closed her eyes. She blocked out all the distractions and tried to see clearly where the Doctor wanted her to go.

And that was, of course, when the car was pushed two lanes across by the SHIELD agents. Laura was flung into the door. She hissed when she hit her head. How was she expected to focus when they were being jostled about in such a maddening manner? Laura ducked her head out of the window and reached a hand towards one of the cars currently surrounding them. With a bright flare of white it skidded sideways into another vehicle, sparks flying. The second vehicle lost its rear left tire. It then dropped backwards, suddenly stopping in the middle of the road. Another sedan crashed into it from behind, causing a pile up until only one car remained. The driver of the last car began firing at them out the window. Laura shielded herself from the bullets, then pushed the shield outwards, knocking the black vehicle into a light pole on the corner. Loki groaned from the backseat. With a worried glance backward, Laura once again touched Banner's hand. The car and its inhabitants shimmered and flashed through the air momentarily before coming to rest in the center of a dry desert. The Buick skidded to a stop. Laura looked over at Bruce questioningly.

"Where do we go from here?" Banner took a deep breath.

"We go west. SHIELD will think we went straight ahead from here."

"Very well. Let us set off." Bruce sighed and turned the car around.

After roughly an hour of driving and Laura fawning over a weak Loki, the trio finally arrived at their destination; a sleek, well-kept mansion in Westchester.

It was called the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning.

Bruce motioned for Laura to stay in the car and walked up to the entrance. He rung the doorbell cautiously and heard its organ-like peal inside. A woman wearing a plain but sophisticated black dress opened the door. Her skin was smooth, like a statue, and her hair straight but abnormally tinted violet. She raised her bright purple eyes to his with a certain skepticism.

"May I help you?" She spoke with a gentle British accent. He looked at her in the slightest bit of surprise.

"Um, hi. My name is Bruce Banner. I'm here looking for sanctuary for me and my…um, friends. We're being chased by SHIELD and we really can't be seen…"

"And why, might I ask, are you being chased?"

"Because my…friend is being accused of an act of terrorism."

"Did this friend of yours commit it?"

"No." _Kind of._

"Well, then. Welcome to the Jean Grey School. My name in Betsy Braddock, some call me Psylocke. Why don't you and your friends come inside?"

Bruce went back to the car to tell Laura the news. Loki, now fully awake, was strong enough to walk with Laura's help. Betsy watched with a subtle shock as Loki passed. Either she knew what Loki had done, or she was marveling at his injuries. Or, Bruce figured, maybe both. After Loki was taken care of and comfortable, Laura and the Doctor were sat down at a long dinner table with a crowd of people they didn't yet know. Soon, however, introductions were made, and there was stilted but lively conversation. Bruce, however, was tired, and Laura was alert, but was appearing quite adept at staring at her plate. Banner reached over and touched her arm.

"Are you worried about Loki?" She looked up and smiled weakly.

"Yes. My apologies for being vacant."

"It's alright."

"Having a touchy-feely moment?" The boy who was addressed as Bobby interrupted.

"Bobby, please." The young woman with a shock of white hair (named Ororo) said. She sounded like a mother talking to their eternally mischievous child. A man who wore red sunglasses (Scott) sighed in a long suffering way at Bobby's antics as he turned towards the Avenger and the princess.

"So, what's the story with you guys?" Laura and Bruce looked at each other and took a collective deep breath.

Everyone at the table listened with fairly unsurprised expressions as the pair told their tale, starting with Laura's arrival on Earth and ending with their escape from Stark Tower. After they were done, there was a few moments of silence before anyone spoke.

"Quite a grand story." Betsy commented. "You came to the right sanctuary, Mr. Banner. We'll conceal you and make sure SHIELD doesn't find you as long as is necessary."

"Thank you." Laura said. She meant it. Who would have thought such kind people lived in Midgard? Her father had always made this realm sound pointless, unnecessary to Yggdrasil. But it was proving to be filled with better people than some she had met in Asgard. Whole groups of them, in fact. She was sure this realm deserved better recognition among the stars then it had.

Late that night, after dinner, Laura and Bruce were given guest rooms, as well as an extra bed for Loki in Laura's space. Both Avenger and Asgardian walked upstairs, exhausted. Bruce was halfway through his door when he stopped to look back at Laura. She had her back to him. Her shoulders were low. This had to be hard for her, he thought. Within the last few days she'd been catapulted into rebellion. Now she was in this strange world without any family except Loki. How worried she must be…

"Laura?" Bruce said quietly. She turned halfway towards him.

"Yes?"

"We'll figure all this out." She swallowed and nodded.

"Of course, Doctor. Good night." She disappeared into her room, and he heard a soft click as her door shut. Bruce sighed, rubbing a hand across his eyes. They would figure this out. Right?

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favorited!**


	24. Logan

In the morning, both Bruce and Laura tumbled out of bed and checked on Loki. He seemed to be improving. He was healthy enough to scowl and say Laura needn't fawn over him this way. His sister just smiled and said something about Herlies. This earned a mischievous smile from Loki and a sigh as he relented to her checking his injuries. Bruce uncomfortably stood behind Laura and directed her when she asked him questions. He felt alright around Loki, it was just that he wasn't familiar with him. He felt like all he got was the god's icy stare if he tried to talk to him. Oh, well. It probably took a while to get cozy with the God of Lies slash Frost Giant. Especially for someone like Bruce who didn't trust easily. Laura didn't ever seem to mind his presence; in fact, he almost dared say she enjoyed it. After taking care of the God, he and Laura made their way downstairs to a catastrophe. Laura halted in shock, and Bruce bumped into her. It would have been comic had anyone been paying attention. But, as it turned out, no one had even noticed their arrival.

"YOU ARE GOING DOWN, SCOTT!" Bobby screeched, flinging a plate of pancakes at the table. Scott fired at the disc of ceramic with his optic blasts and fried it to a crisp. The pancakes fell charred on the ground. The rest of the students in the room were locked in an intense food fight. The breakfast table was demolished completely, and every space of wallpaper was splattered. Laura lifted a shield of magic to protect her and Bruce from the onslaught.

"What is this MADNESS?" Laura asked of the Doctor loudly over the laughs and yells of the mutants.

"Food fight!" Bruce replied over the din. "Earth custom! Known to happen in school cafeterias!"

"That makes no sense to me!" She let him know with a small air of frustration. He shrugged.

"It's not exactly precious knowledge, you're alright without it."

"Good to know." Laura said, shaking her head. She was about to raise her voice to inform the mutants of her presence when a man with torn jeans and a leather jacket stormed into the hall, his mouth set in a feral snarl.

"WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING?!" The man roared. All activity in the hall suddenly ceased. For a moment, no one moved.

"It was his fault!"

"No way! Scott started it!" The newcomer at the foot of the table sighed as the mutants began pointing blame at each other.

"I don't care who started it! Go back up to your rooms and get yourselves cleaned up!" Everyone except Laura and Banner quickly left. Laura lowered her shield and watched as the stranger approached her.

"Who are you?" She asked him curiously, having not seen the man around the mansion yet. He hadn't been at dinner the previous night.

"The name's Logan. I'm the Keymaster. Are you the Gatekeeper?" She wrinkled her face in confusion.

"I do not understand. Heimdall is the Gatekeeper, is he not? Is that who you speak of?" Laura asked, looking bewildered. Bruce, still behind her, sighed.

"It's a mortal reference. From Ghostbusters."

"Ghosts? What are ghosts?" Logan was eyeing her with disbelief.

"Well, you're a blank one, aren't you?" Laura glared at him.

"You would be unwise to insult me, mortal."

"I'm immortal, actually." Laura looked him over suspiciously.

"You are a God?"

"What? No." Logan produced a cigar from his pocket and chewed on it. "You know what? Never mind. What's your name?"

"My name is Laura," she said. "It is nice to meet you, Logan."

**A/N**

**Sorry this chapter is so short. School's starting back up and I don't have as much time to write. I promise I'll keep posting as much as I can!**


	25. Looks Like I Found You

After Laura and Bruce's presence was explained yet again to Logan, they were ushered outside for a game of mutant baseball. Laura and Bruce were both astonished at the array of powers displayed by the students. Betsy sat next to them on the bench and pointed out all the different mutations. Laura looked over at the Doctor and smiled. He was leaned forward in his seat, watching closely as a female student's arm stretched out of its own accord and snatched the ball from a boy's hand. Psylocke pointed.

"That's Cessily. She's made of organic material."

"Entirely?! How is that possible?"

"We're mutants, Dr. Banner. Anything is possible." Bruce looked like a little boy on Christmas.

"This is extraordinary."

"Hmm. If only the whole world felt that way." Laura looked over at Betsy.

"People fear what they can't understand. It's always the same." The woman with violet hair gave her a surprised look.

"You're right. I thought you weren't from Earth." The Asgardian lifted her shoulders and looked tense.

"It's not selective to humans. It's a fact of all people. My father, for instance. He hates your world. But why, I wonder. Well, because he doesn't understand your lives. He doesn't understand that you have wonders of your own. We on Asgard may have a rainbow bridge, but you have mutation, as you say. Everyone and everything is amazing. We just don't see it sometimes." Betsy stared at her for a moment.

"If your brother is half as smart as you, we're going to have to start a philosophy book." She shook her head and stood up. "I've got to talk to Emma about something. Have a scientific cow by yourselves." Bruce watched her walk off. Laura let out a small giggle.

"What?" Banner asked her, confused. She brushed her hair out of her face.

"You're so excited by science, Doctor. It is quite adorable." Bruce blushed a little.

"Well. Mutants are such an anomaly, but it's not something I would ever study."

"What do you mean?"

"They just…the world hasn't accepted the mutants as a part of them. They can't walk among ordinary people without being stared at. Asking them to donate DNA or anything of the sort would be wrong. Like they were a lab experiment. I…I know what it feels like. I'd never want to do that to anyone." Laura was watching him intently.

"You never told me how you came to be this human monster, Doctor."

"There was testing with gamma radiation. A gamma bomb, actually. The explosion went off, and there was a teenage boy in the blast zone. I ran outside and pushed him down into the trench. He was saved from the radiation. I wasn't. The radiation infected my DNA, and now whenever I get angry, I turn into the…the other guy."

"So an act of selfless, then."

"You could call it that, I guess." Laura's eyes narrowed, and she leaned closer to him.

"You-" She was interrupted when Logan put a hand on her shoulder. Laura looked up at him, her face slightly irritated. "Yes?" He looked a little anxious.

"Didn't you say SHIELD was after you?"

"Yes…?"

"You'd better get inside, then. They're almost here." Bruce's eyes rounded.

"What?"

"You heard me. Inside. _Now_. I hear their copters coming." Bruce stood up from the bench at once and grabbed Laura's wrist. Her face reddened slightly but she stumbled after him. They ran inside the mansion as the sound of helicopters echoed from the front lawn. Bruce and Laura reached Loki quickly. Laura helped him get up.

"SHIELD is coming, Loki. We have to leave before someone finds us-"

The door hit the ground.

On the front lawn, Psylocke frowned at one of the soldiers as Nick Fury marched into the mansion.

"What right do you have to be here?" No one answered her. She exchanged worried looks with Scott. She hoped, for their sakes, that the Doctor and Laura were already gone.

Laura backed up as Fury approached them.

"Looks like I found you."

Bruce glared at Fury.

"Director, if you'll just let us explain-"

"I let the Avengers happen, Banner. But this is not acceptable. Loki is not allowed here by any means. By being here, you're assisting in an act of terrorism." Laura almost snarled at him.

"None of this is their fault. I brought him here." Fury smirked.

"From imprisonment on Asgard?"

"From torture," she said, "that you inflicted upon him."

"Right. I suppose he didn't deserve it?" Two soldiers appeared beside Nick, and one of them lifted his gun. Laura sensed the dart flying through the air before Bruce even saw it. She let go of Loki and took hold of Banner's shoulders. The dart hit her in the back, and her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she slumped to the ground. Bruce watched in startled astonishment. Loki grimaced as he caught Laura with one arm. Fury's men closed in, and as they were about to shoot, a blue mist engulfed them and swept them away.


	26. A Plan

Bruce was sure he blacked out for a moment or two, or possibly it was just the blue cloud. It looked like a floating cloud of ink. The air smelled like someone had just lit a dozen matches and let them burn. When Bruce's vision cleared, he was standing in a dirty city alley. The first thing he saw was Loki straining to hold Laura upright. The second was the demon.

Or, at least, the man looked like one.

The man's skin was tinted that inky shade of blue that had surrounded Bruce. His ears were pointed in an elfish way, and the pupils of his eyes glowed a golden color like fire. The mutant (Bruce assumed he was one) had a soft German accent when he spoke.

"I apologize that there wasn't time for a warning." Bruce kept his eyes on the mutant as he moved to help support the unconscious Laura. At least someone besides Loki had gotten knocked out this time. Although the sight of Laura with her eyes closed made his gut ache a little.

"Who are you? One of the students?" The man laughed.

"Used to be. I'm more of a teacher now. My name is Kurt. I don't believe we met…?" Banner shook his head with a small smile.

"We didn't. Thanks for the assist. We'll make our way from here." Kurt saluted him and disappeared. Loki glanced over at Bruce, his features exhausted.

"I'm afraid I'm greatly confused, Doctor." Banner sighed and rubbed his temple.

"I'll fill you in. Just…we've got to find a place to stay…"

The trio ended up at a motel a few miles away. It was nice, but not fancy enough to attract attention. Loki collapsed on the sofa next to Laura and shook her repeatedly. She at last woke, looking immortally startled. She at once began fussing over Loki but at last stopped due to Loki's loud complaints. Bruce watched them with faint amusement. It was funny that even though they were from Asgard, they still behaved like any siblings. That is, if you dismissed the fact that they were both gods, and Loki was a terrorist while Laura was the princess of the moon. When they were settled in comfortably, the trio discussed what they could do next.

"Perhaps we should just destroy this corrupt government of yours," Loki suggested.

"Loki!" Laura scolded. Bruce shrugged.

"He's not wrong, but honestly, Loki did torch New York. I can see why they would be afraid enough to pull all this," Banner said. Loki opened his mouth. Before Loki could protest, Bruce said firmly, "I know it wasn't really you, but SHIELD doesn't. If someone invaded Asgard and damaged it, you'd be angry. Right?" Loki heaved a sigh.

"Oh, all right. But they are still in the wrong." Bruce pointed a finger at the god.

"Right. Fury's definitely not winning this." Loki smirked, and for a second Bruce was reminded of the man he had smashed repeatedly into the floor of Stark Tower.

"How quickly you turn against your government, Doctor. We're lucky to have you." Banner smiled uncomfortably.

"I'm not sure if that's a compliment or not." Laura laughed.

"It is, coming from Loki."

"Well, then. Thanks."

"You are most welcome," Loki said with enthusiasm. A loud pop emanated from his shoulder as it snapped back into place. Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"Still healing, are we?"

"Indeed," Loki informed him. "My magic has returned and I should be fully recovered by morning." The god looked around the room. "Now…where might we find sustenance?" The Doctor stood and started towards the door.

"I saw a McDonalds down the street. I'll get us something." Loki looked at him in a confused way.

"What is this McDonalds you speak of?"

"Fast food," Bruce said as if it revealed something. Laura's brow crinkled.

"Is it delivered by Zoran?" Banner sighed.

"No. Just stay here and you'll find out." The door shut behind Bruce with a soft click. The siblings just looked at each other, still looking mixed up.

When Bruce returned ten minutes later, both gods were eager to discover this "fast food." Bruce watched with barely concealed amusement as Laura devoured her McNuggets and Loki shoved a large fry into his mouth. The guy had to be hungry, Bruce figured, having barely eaten since his arrival. Loki caught his smile and demanded,

"What?" Bruce shook his head.

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone eat McDonalds so enthusiastically." Laura shrugged with her mouth full of chicken as if to say, _How can you blame me?_ Banner just shook his head again and walked towards his bedroom. "I'm going to see if we can contact the others."

After rummaging through what few things he had, Bruce found the device Tony had given him and figured out how operate it. Laura and Loki stood behind him as he activated the signal. Tony answered almost immediately.

"Bruce?"

"Hey, Tony. Where are you guys?"

"Still at the tower. Fury isn't arresting us yet, which is good, but he's also wanting answers, which is bad, because if he doesn't get them he'll lock us up and go after you with full force. We've got to figure out something, and soon."

"Working on that." Bruce tried to sound upbeat, though he probably just sounded tired.

"Is everyone alright? Has Loki gotten better? He was pretty banged up…"

"I'm fine," Bruce informed him. He held up the device to the gods behind him.

"I am healing quickly, Stark," Loki said into it. "I am nearly unharmed."

"As am I," Laura added.

"Good." Tony said. "Look, I have to go, Fury's looking for me."

"Got it. Be careful, Tony."

"You too, big guy. I'll contact you later." Tony clicked off, and Bruce realized he was fiercely chewing on his lip. Maybe it was stupid, but Banner was worried about the others. He knew they could take care of themselves, but he felt helpless when he was so far away. He'd been with the Avengers since Loki's invasion, and he'd started thinking of them as his family. Bruce shook himself out of it. Worrying wouldn't help them. He had to think of a plan. Quickly.

**A/N**

**Zoran is the Norse God of speed.**


	27. Thank You

That night, Laura and Loki went to talk on the roof of the hotel while the Avengers discussed what to do.

"We've got to find a way to convince Fury," Steve said urgently. "We have to, or he'll just keep chasing them." Bruce sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair.

"I've got an idea. I can only hope it might work."

"Spill the beans, Anger Issues," Tony quipped. "We don't have time for mystery."

"Don't get prickly, Tony. This may seem like a stupid plan but it should work. We need to get Laura and Loki to surrender to SHIELD. They'll cooperate with the investigation." Banner paused. "This might be a little dangerous."

"Not if we don't get caught," Tony said gamely.

"Right. So, we provoke an attack on the Helicarrier without Fury finding out, and when they attack-" Bruce heard a clatter on the other end that he assumed meant Tony had knocked something over.

"Loki saves the day! Brilliant!" There was a brief pause after Tony's outburst. Bruce breathed in relief.

"Thank you. Someone understands." Steve's worried voice came over the line.

"This is a pretty risky play, Banner. Are you sure we can pull this off?"

"I am ninety-six point-"

"Please, no," Clint groaned from the background. "Just say it'll work."

"Fine. It'll work." Bruce grinned. "I'm going to tell Laura and Loki. Talk to you guys later." He clicked the off button and headed for the stairs.

Up on the roof, Loki grinned mischievously. "This mortal world is most exciting, sister!" She smiled back at him.

"Indeed!" Laura turned to look out at the city, but not fast enough. Loki saw the worry in her eyes.

"Laura?"

"Yes?"

"Are you worried?" Laura shook her head. She wouldn't bother trying to deceive the god of lies. She had never bothered ever since they were children. It made all this harder for her, he knew. All those years she'd told him he fit in, that he'd grow to be a great king…she had thought she was telling the truth.

"Yes, Loki. I am worried for Mother. I am worried for the Midgardian heroes. I am worried for you." Loki ducked his head.

"You needn't-"

"Loki, don't lie to me. Not this time." He sighed and lifted his head.

"It was so…so difficult, Laura," Loki said, his voice growing lower. "I didn't want to give up. I didn't want to…but…but he made me…I wasn't even susceptible to the visions until he broke me. I gave after that. I was so ashamed. I had wanted to make you and Mother proud. Perhaps even Father." He laughed like he was running out of air. "But it wasn't meant to be. Not even under the Chitauri's thumb. How impressed Odin must be." Laura took his hand and held it between hers. Her eyebrows slanted downwards violently.

"Don't talk that way. You owe him nothing."

"Wrong. I owe him for you." Laura bit her lip and pulled Loki into a hug when she saw the tears shining in his eyes. A few drops of saltwater dripped onto her shoulder, and Laura found that she herself was crying. It took her a moment to register the small creaking sound of the door opening. She glanced up without moving her head and saw Bruce standing in the stairwell opening. He looked unsure. Knowing Loki would never let anyone see him cry, she told him in the gentlest way she could to leave and act like he'd never been there. Banner nodded to her and disappeared back into the stairwell with nothing more than a soft click. She rubbed her hand over Loki's back and sighed.

Bruce returned downstairs as quietly as he could. His chest hurt at the scene of Laura hugging a crying Loki. He didn't even allow himself to think about what the Chitauri had done to him. Bruce tossed his glasses on top of the nightstand and collapsed on the bed in his room. He willed his breathing to steady when he heard the creak of the stairs.

Laura walked ahead of Loki and peeked into the room. The Doctor was nowhere to be seen. She pushed Loki into the bedroom they were sharing and tip-toed over to Bruce's door. She knocked lightly on the door before opening it quietly. Bruce sat up but said nothing. His eyes told her of his fear. Laura held back her tears and simply said, "Thank you."


End file.
